Se7en Days To Be Perfect
by araraaa
Summary: Luhan bilang Sehun sempurna, tapi Sehun menyangkalnya. "Tak ada yang sempurna didunia ini!" -Tapi Luhan, sempurna. /HunHan Fanfiction!


Haiii aku iseng nih pengen ngepost.. yang lain belum selesai... hehe.. alright

Enjoy the story please!

**Prolog**

Luhan mengintip adik kembarnya yang termenung di kamar. Adiknya itu hanya terdiam, bisu tanpa kalimat apapun yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Kulitnya yang putih itu memucat, bibirnya yang tipis tampak mengering, dan matanya yang biasanya tajam dan focus kini meredup. Hanya satu yang bagi Luhan terlihat sama, wajah datarnya.

"Sehun, apa kau sudah makan?" Luhan memberanikan diri membuka pintu dan menampakkan sosok manisnya. Adik kembarnya yang bernama Sehun itu bahkan tak menoleh. Seakan tidak mendengar apa yang Luhan ucapkan. Atau pura-pura tidak mendengar?

"Sehun, makanlah nanti kau sakit," Luhan mencoba duduk ditepi ranjang yang kini digunakan Sehun untuk berbaring. Sehun hanya menghela nafas, "Pergilah, sempurna," usir Sehun lalu membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Luhan. Sedikit meringis karena kakinya yang terasa sakit saat digerakkan.

Luhan tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Aku menyayangimu Sehun," ujar Luhan sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu, Luhan menyempatkan diri membalik tubuhnya dan mengerling nakal pada Sehun, "Aku akan selalu menunggumu diluar jika kau merindukanku,"

**-Se7enDaysToBePerfect-**

Sehun memandang Luhan dari kejauhan. Luhan yang terlihat bahagia dengan teman-temannya. Tertawa senang dan oh- bahkan dia dipeluk oleh salah seorang temannya.

Sehun bukanlah namja seperti Luhan. Meskipun kembar, dia sangatlah berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya itu. Luhan anak yang ceria, periang, ramah dan murah senyum. Sehun, meskipun ia dan Luhan sama-sama pintar dan disukai banyak orang karena mereka tampan -atau lebih tepatnya, Sehun tampan dan Luhan manis- tetapi sifatnya berkebalikan dari Luhan. Dia adalah anak yang pendiam, selalu berwajah datar dan sangat sedikit -atau mungkin hampir tidak pernah- tersenyum, terutama pada orang asing. Sehun hanya memiliki satu teman yang cukup dekat dengannya. Tidak seperti Luhan yang bisa dekat dengan siapa saja.

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih asyik dengan teman-temannya di taman belakang sekolah. Ia berharap ia menemukan sesuatu yang bagus ditempat tujuannya, perpustakaan.

"Hai, Sehun," sapa beberapa yeoja centil yang melihatnya berjalan sendirian. Sehun hanya diam, dan tetap memasang ekspresi datar andalannya.

Sehun membuka pintu ruang perpustakaan yang -anehnya- kini tertutup. Ternyata, ada beberapa kelompok siswa tingkat 1 yang sedang belajar bersama. Sehun mengacuhkannya dan berjalan menuju rak paling pojok. Mengambil buku secara acak kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai yang dilapisi karpet berwarna biru. Sebelum benar-benar larut dalam kegiatannya, ia melihat sebuah buku bersampul emas yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya.

'Nobody's PERFECT but Everyone's Trying To Be BEST'

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang terlihat begitu serius membaca. Ia sangat suka memperhatikan Sehun karena namja itu tanpa banyak bicara bisa menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan cepat. Sungguh sempurna.

Sehun yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan yang mengintipnya dari ujung rak hanya terus melanjutkan membaca. Dan ia bertekad meminjam buku ini untuk diberikan pada Luhan agar Luhan berhenti berpikir kalau semua orang sempurna.

Sehun dengan prinsip 'Nobody's perfect'-nya dan Luhan dengan prinsip 'Everyone can be Perfect'-nya.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan biasanya akan pulang bersama dengan menggunakan alat transportasi umum, yaitu bus. Tetapi hari ini Baekhyun, teman Luhan yang tadi siang Sehun lihat memeluknya, menawarkan tumpangan. Luhan menerimanya dan tentu saja ia sempat mengajak Sehun, namun Sehun menolak dan membiarkan Luhan pergi.

Chanyeol adalah teman sekelasnya yang akrab dengannya. Satu-satunya teman Sehun. Namja itu bisa beberapa kali membuat Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tentu saja karena tingkah idiotnya. Dan Sehun benar-benar merasa membutuhkan Chanyeol saat ini, segera.

Sehun menghubungi Chanyeol dan tepat saat itu juga Chanyeol dan motor besarnya berhenti didepannya. "Kau yang menghubungiku Hun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengecek ponselnya. "Bagus sekali karena kau kebetulan lewat dan berhenti disini jadi pulsaku tidak berkurang sedikitpun," ujar Sehun datar. Chanyeol tertawa, "Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" ajaknya. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya membuka suara, "Baiklah,"

.

.

.

Sehun pulang tepat saat makan malam. "Sehun, kau darimana saja?" tanya Luhan yang membukakan pintu untuk adik yang baru pulang itu. "Hei, Chanyeol. Apa kau mau mampir?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol yang melambaikan tangan. Luhan berpikir mungkin Chanyeol dan Sehun bermain tadi dan Chanyeol mengantar Sehun pulang. Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menjalankan motornya. "Terimakasih Yeol!" teriaknya saat Chanyeol sudah menjauh.

"Luhan? Sehun? Masuklah, jangan terlalu lama berada diluar. Udara dingin malam tidak baik," ujar eomma mereka yang datang dibelakang Luhan. Luhan tersenyum seraya menarik tangan Sehun. "Cuci muka lalu turun. Kutunggu dimeja makan, ne?" Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun dan berjalan meningalkan Sehun yang hanya menatapnya datar.

Makan malam kali ini agak berbeda. Sehun yang biasanya pergi sebelum makan malam selesai, kini menunggu Luhan yang bisa dibilang makan cukup lama. Setelah Luhan selesai, Sehun mengajaknya ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa Hun? Tidak biasanya," gumam Luhan. Sehun menyodorkan buku yang tadi ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah. Luhan menerimanya dengan bingung. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Sehun hanya menyuruh Luhan membaca. Luhan membaca satu halaman kemudian menutup kembali buku itu.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya? Tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini, Lu. Berhentilah memaksakan kehendak," ujar Sehun dingin. Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Siapa bilang tidak ada yang sempurna? Kau sempurna, aku sempurna. Eomma, appa, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Suho, Tao, Kai, semua sempurna Hun,"

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. "Baca buku itu baik-baik!"

"Buku ini memang benar. Semua harus mencoba untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Namun, semua orang sudah dianugerahi kesempurnaan oleh Tuhan,"

"Ya, kita memiliki alat indera dan tubuh yang lengkap tanpa cacat. Itukah yang kau maksud sempurna, Luhan?!"

"Sehun, kita sudah cukup sering berdebat karena masalah ini. Kali ini aku akan menjelaskannya padamu,"

Dan Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan.

.

.

.

"Luhan! Bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?!" Sehun menggedor pintu kamar Luhan dengan brutal. Tidak ada jawaban. "LUHAN!"

"Sehun, eomma akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Luhan demam," eomma menghampiri Sehun dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Jangan berisik. Biarkan Luhan istirahat,"

Sehun hanya menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Kalau ia tahu Luhan sakit sejak awal, ia akan berangkat lebih dulu. Ia tak perlu menunggu Luhan. Tetapi sesaat kemudian-

Ia ingat apa yang Luhan katakan semalam.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, apa Luhanie tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun meliriknya malas lalu kembali sibuk dengan urusan membacanya, "Sakit," jawabnya singkat.

"Ya?! Mwo?! Hanie hyung sakit apa Hun?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Demi apapun, Sehun sangat ingin segera pergi. Ia tidak ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sarat akan kekhawatiran dari Baekhyun. Namun lagi-lagi, kalimat yang Luhan katakan semalam kembali meracuni otaknya.

"Demam," jawab Sehun sekenanya. Pikirannya melayang-layang mengingat perkataan Luhan semalam. Itukah kunci Luhan selalu terlihat bahagia?

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sendirian menuju halte bus terdekat dari sekolah. Biasanya, ia akan ditemani ocehan bawel dari Luhan tentang teman-temannya. Namun kini ia harus rela dirundung sepi.

Bus datang tepat waktu. Dengan tergesa Sehun naik dan mencari bangku yang kosong. Ia duduk lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bermain video game.

Dan pesan dari eommanya masuk begitu ia turun dari bus.

To: Sehun

Eomma harus mengantar Luhan ke rumah sakit. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang. Appa akan pulang nanti malam.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Jika Luhan sakit, eomma akan selalu panik luar biasa.

.

.

.

"Appa, bisakah kita ke rumah sakit sekarang?" tanya Sehun pada appanya setelah mereka selesai makan malam. Sang appa membeli makan diluar sebelum pulang kerja tadi karena eomma mereka belum sempat memasak.

"Maafkan appa Sehun. Tidak bisa, mungkin... Um.. Besok. Appa usahakan besok kita ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Luhan," ujar appa dengan agak ragu. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya malas.

"Memangnya jika hanya demam harus masuk rumah sakit? Seingatku, dulu aku pernah demam namun appa dan eomma tidak sekhawatir itu," gumam Sehun lalu meninggalkan appanya yang termenung mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan sebenarnya. Memangnya demam Luhan separah apa? Ini sudah memasuki hari keempat Luhan dirawat namun appa dan eomma masih belum mau memberitahu apa yang menimpa Luhan. Luhan yang sempurna, kini terbaring di rumah sakit.

Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit sepulang sekolah. Apapun yang terjadi ia berhak mengetahui apa yang tengah menimpa hyung satu-satunya itu. Sehun berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit yang berbau khas obat-obatan.

"Sehun!" Sehun hampir saja melonjak saking kagetnya mendengar suara eommanya. "Sehun..." Sehun bingung mendapati eomma dan appanya kini berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala mereka. "Ada apa eomma, appa?" tanya Sehun perlahan.

"Luhan..."

"Luhan..."

"-Meninggal,"

"Ap-apa?!" Sehun nyaris berteriak dan hampir saja menerobos memasuki ruang tempat dimana Luhan kini berada jika tangan sang appa tak menahannya. Sehun terjatuh dan lutut serta tulang keringnya menghantam kursi tunggu dengan sangat keras.

"Ta-tapi... Kenapa? Luhan..." Sehun tanpa sadar terisak pelan. Luhan yang sempurna... Benarkah telah pergi?

.

.

.

Sehun kini mengerti. Mengerti segala maksud dan ucapan Luhan. Dan sudah enam hari Sehun mencoba merubah sifat dan kelakuannya. Ia ingin menjadi sempurna seperti apa yang Luhan katakan, dan akan mencoba sebaik mungkin seperti apa yang Luhan sampaikan.

Sehun masih berada di rumah meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9. Ia tidak berniat dan tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah. Kakinya sangat sakit. Terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Dan lagi, ia masih merasa sedih atas kepergian Luhan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Luhan, bukankah itu nama yang cantik?

'Aku sangat suka dipanggil Luhanie karena menurutku itu manis. Apa kau suka dipanggil Sehunie?'

Perlahan kenangan masa kecil mereka terlintas dibenak Sehun. Luhan yang selalu ingin bermain bola. Luhan yang sangat ingin masuk kedalam club sepak bola.

'Kalau sudah besar aku mau menjadi pemain bola. Karena itu, temanilah aku berlatih, Hunie,'

Luhan yang selalu mengalah untuknya. Luhan yang selalu dirindukan teman-temannya. Luhan yang ceria, Luhan yang periang. Benarkah kini sudah tiada?

.

.

.

Sehun duduk dipinggir ranjangnya bersama Luhan. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sibuk membaca buku yang ia berikan. Tak lama, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

Setelah berdebat, Luhan menjelaskan pada Sehun apa itu kata sempurna yang ia maksud.

"Sempurna yang kukatakan disini bukanlah dilihat dari segi fisik, Sehun. Tetapi dilihat dari sini," Luhan mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh dada Sehun. "Dari hatimu,"

"Aku bilang aku sempurna karena aku tersenyum. Aku bilang Chanyeol sempurna karena dia baik. Aku bilang Kris sempurna karena dia pengertian. Aku bilang Suho sempurna karena dia perhatian. Aku bilang Baekhyun sempurna karena ia peka terhadap sesuatu. Aku bilang semua sempurna karena semua orang diberkahi akal untuk berpikir dan hati untuk merasa,"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang terdiam cukup lama.

"Karena kalau sempurna itu dilihat dari kaya, tampan, cantik, pintar, dan sehat, tentu aku akan kalah,"

Luhan tampak mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Karena fisikku tidak sempurna. Kau, jauh lebih sempurna jika kau sedikit tersenyum, peka, dan perhatian. Kau jauh lebih sempurna dariku Sehun,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Aku mohon berubahlah Sehun. Menjadilah sempurna. Jika diizinkan, aku ingin memberimu waktu tujuh hari untuk mencobanya,"

Dan Luhan meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan.

.

.

.

Kanker darah. Penyakit apakah itu? Apakah penyakit itu yang mengambil Luhan dari Sehun?

Sehun menahan nafas saat sang eomma menceritakan mengapa Luhan didulukan. Mengapa Luhan lebih diperhatikan. Itu semua semata-mata karena Luhan sangat butuh dukungan untuk melawan penyakit yang pada akhirnya memusnahkannya. Sehun terdiam. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika sejak Luhan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia merasa bersalah selama ini lebih sering mendiamkan Luhan. Ia merasa bersalah selama ini tidak mendekati hyungnya itu. Ia belum sempat memeluk hyungnya, belum sempat belajar bersama, belum sempat menikmati liburan bersama, dan yang terparah.. Belum sempat membuat hyungnya tersenyum.

Pantas Luhan bilang aku lebih sempurna.

Pantas Luhan ingin aku menjadi jauh lebih sempurna.

Luhan yang sakit saja bisa menjadi sempurna, mengapa aku yang sehat tidak bisa?

Luhan, akan kubuktikan kalau aku sempurna.

Sudah tujuh hari sejak malam itu, aku sudah mencoba untuk berubah.

Bisakah kini kau kembali dan memelukku?

Menyelamatiku dan memberiku hadiah atas usahaku untuk berubah menjadi yang terbaik dimatamu?

Bisakah Luhan?

**Epilog**

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melirik kearah Luhan tadi duduk. Sehun berusaha duduk sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kurasa aku gila karena kehilanganmu, Lu. Aku selalu berhalusinasi dirimu datang dan berkata seperti itu," gumamnya sambil mencoba berdiri.

Sehun melangkah dengan langkah terseok. Sehun menatap sekelilingnya dan menemukan satu bingkai foto berisi foto ia dan Luhan saat mereka masih berada ditingkat 1 sekolah dasar. Luhan sedang memegang bola dan merangkul Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum dan membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf V.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku belum mau kau mati Lu. Kembalilah bersamaku dan kita akan menjadi sempurna berdua, tanpamu sama saja aku belum sempurna. Kau yang menyempurnakanku," Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Dibukanya perlahan pintu itu dan-

"Hai Sehun! Merindukanku?"

Luhan dengan senyum manis diwajah super-pucatnya berdiri didepan pintu sambil melambaikan tangan.

END

Last.. review, please? Juseyoo


End file.
